witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Will Vandom
Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom is a fictional character and protagonist of the W.I.T.C.H. comics who first appeared in the first W.I.T.C.H.-issue "Halloween", which was released in April, 2001. She is the leader of the Guardians (known as W.I.T.C.H.), a group of teenage warriors who guard Kandrakar and of the veil, the center of the universe. In the English language adaptation of the series, the full name of the character has been shortened to "Wilma", and in the animated series her voice is provided by Kelly Stables in english and Hōko Kuwashima in japanese. Personality Will is a bit of a tomboy, but is also sensitive towards other people's feelings. She is a whiz at science and adores swimming, especially when Guardianship and school are stressing her out. Will also mentioned once that she likes to ride her bike. She loves animals in general, but she is especially crazy about frogs and tries to collect anything and everything frog related except for the actual amphibian itself. She also comes up with extremely good ideas in the face of danger, as shown when she allows Cedric to capture her and her friends to bring them to Taranee, and when she tricks Cedric into wearing the temporarily cursed Crown of Light to defeat him. According to Matt Olsen's grandfather, she seems like a smart girl. She is also allergic to nettles. In general, she is a fiesty girl who can get annoyed quickly, especially when somebody is teasing her because of Matt. Despite her short-temper, she is actually very calm, especially in an unexpected event. She would fullfill her role as leader of the guardians and remind everybody not to overreact, even though she might panic a little bit herself. As a regular girl, she is good-looking, but is plagued by insecurity because she doesn't feel pretty enough. She can hide her secrecy about being a guardian well, in fact she acts quite the opposite. When transformed, she looks more like she'd like to look as an ordinary girl. She had a crush on Matt Olsen, who later in the series becomes her boyfriend. Will has a pet doormouse, who has various names and appearances depending on the country. Will loves caring for animals, and also enjoys swimming. She is excellent at swimming, and is even on Sheffield Institute's competitive team. Because of her love of animals, Will is good at science, specifically biology. Will's full name shifts between Wilhemina or Wilma. Her birthday is given as January 19th in the comics but is changed to the fall (possibly somewhere in November) in the animated series. In the comics, her star sign in Capricorn. Will collects frog items, and loves frogs. Another species of animals that she adores are doormouses. In the animated series, Matt gave Will a doormouse but her mum wouldn't let her keep Mr. Huggles so he kept being passed around so that every member of W.I.T.C.H. had a turn at looking after him. In the end he went back to Matt because he was so uncomfortable with anyone else but Matt. Will is known to have a fiery and unstable temper just like her mom, but she has the personality of a great leader. Will has issues with trusting people because she is scared of being let down or rejected like she was with her old friends in Fadden Hills. At first she didn't trust the other W.I.T.C.H. girls either, as her other friends talked negatively about her behind her back, but she came to understand that they were really her true friends. Will is the leader of the Guardians and holds the Heart of Kandrakar, a pink jewel that converts the five elements into pure energy, allowing the girls to transform and magnify their powers. Will has the power of Energy, also known as Quintessence (the power of life force manipulation). Her theme color is hot pink and her symbol is a pink, curved equal sign. Appearance Will is 14 years old and has red, short hair. Her eyes are brown and big, and she's quite slim. Will is kind of a tomboy. She usually goes dressed in practical clothes, like wide, saggy pants and hoodies. Will's guardian outfit consists of a purple crop top with long, bell-shaped sleeves, a blue mini skirt, turquoise and green tights, and purple boots just below her knees. In the New Power Arc, her skirt changes into a pair of tight shorts, which connect with her top and form swirls on her thigh area. Her sleeves move from her wrists to her mid-arm and she has long, black fingerless gloves. Her hair stays in a bob, but two strands of her hair have grown longer in the front. Her boots are modified slightly, as they have more buckles on them. Her symbol is displayed across her chest on her top. Gallery Civilian Will Vandom1.jpg Will vandom2.jpg WillWITCH.jpg Will Vandom4.png Guardian form First form WG1.jpg|Will in first guardian form WG2.jpg WG3.jpg WG4.jpg WG5.JPG Witch will.jpg Will Vandom.jpg|Will Vandom New Power form WNP1.JPEG WNP2.JPEG Concept arts Will art01.gif|Will's early concept art (body) Will-concept-art_2001-2005.gif|will's concept art (face) Willhead-concept-art_2006-2007.gif|Will's concept art (head) Willprofile-concept-art.gif|Will's concept art (head) Will-concept-art_guardian.jpg|Will's guardian form concept art Will concept art guardian2.jpg Will-concept-art-girl.jpg Chronology ''Before W.I.T.C.H. Comics Before she became Guardian, Will was a normal girl who was born on January 19, thus bearing the Capricorn sign, and was raised in the small town of Fadden Hills. When she was still young, her father left her and her mother. When she reached junior high school, she found out that she was able to read people's minds. The more she read her friends' minds, the more she realized the fact that they didn't enjoy her company. Will returned home crushed by this rejection. Her mother suggested that perhaps Fadden Hills held too many painful memories of the past for both of them and it was time to find a new life in a new city. At that moment, an announcement on the radio advertised the sunny town of Heatherfield. Her mother decided that Heatherfield would probably be the best place for them to move to. Animated Series Likewise, before she was made a Guardian, Will was a normal girl with divorced parents who lived in Fadden Hills with her mother. Unlike in the comic, however, her mother's job moved them to Heatherfield. Her birthday in the animated series is somewhere in the fall. Little else is known about Will's life before W.I.T.C.H. She became friends with Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale and Hay Lin when Hay Lin asked Will to come over for tea. After Will was kidnapped and her new friends rescued her, she realized that they were her real friends and that they wouldn't let her down. Forming W.I.T.C.H. Comics On her first day at her new school in Heatherfield, Will bumped into Taranee Cook, a girl who had also just moved to Heatherfield a few days before. The two of them became fast, and later best, friends, and it was not long before Taranee and Will become friends with Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Elyon Brown. Taranee is now Will's best friend in the series. As luck would have it, that night was the school's Halloween dance and the four girls urged Will and Taranee to come with them. They agreed, Will a bit reluctantly. That night at the dance, a dangerous prank by Uriah and his less-than-intelligent gang, involving firecrackers put the girls and everyone at the party in harm's way, but with Taranee's quick thinking (and a brief use of her powers) they managed to escape without a scratch. The next day, the girls gathered at Hay Lin's house to recall the strange dream three of them had. It was there that Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother, told them the legend of the Guardians of Kandrakar, the group of five warriors that the girls were supposed to become, and entrusted Will with the Heart of Kandrakar. The girls were naturally in disbelief of these so-called powers and decided to go on with their lives. It wasn't until later that night when two shadowy figures ambushed Will, Irma, and Hay Lin that their powers reached their peak and they were able to transform into their Guardian forms to fight the evil duo off. From that moment on, the group known as W.I.T.C.H. was born and their task at protecting and keeping order in the universe began. Animated Series Just a few days after Will's first day at school, Yan Lin (Hay Lin's paternal grandmother) felt the Heart of Kandrakar, which she kept locked up in a Chinese box inside her closet, struggling to be set free. Following orders from the Oracle, Yan Lin used her weak mind-influencing powers to make Hay Lin invite her three best friends Taranee, Cornelia and Irma and the new girl Will for tea and cookies after school. While eating, Yan Lin explains about the Veil, Meridian, the Heart of Kandrakar, and the elemental powers and abilities of water, fire, earth, and air, each girl was given, although nothing is mentioned about Kandrakar. She then entrusts the Heart of Kandrakar to Will. The other girls' newfound connection to Will draws them close and makes them fast friends with her. Powers and Abilities Will is the keeper of the pendant known as the Heart of Kandrakar and she possesses the power of Quintessence, or Absolute Energy (known as Chi in China and Japan). She is the strongest out of the five Guardians and one of the most powerful characters in the series. Comic books In the comic books, Will could wield the power of Absolute Energy ever since she became a Guardian of the Veil. This power and ability manifested itself in hot-pink energy blasts, which Will later learned to use as a barrier or shield. In addition, her powers allowed her to talk to inanimate objects and electrical appliances and even give them names. That's how she discovered all of them have a personality of their own. Will also possesses other Guardian powers such as glamouring, teleporting, sensing magical phenomena, and empathy towards animals. Will also is the first one to learn how to make herself invisible and has special abilities due to her status as Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar that her four fellow Guardians do not possess. For instance, she can contact the Heart's past Keepers and transform the girls between their Guardian and human forms. During the time of the Veil, Will could open portals. When she is in a desperate situation, Will can sometimes allow the Heart to improvise and help her out. Will's empathy towards animals works this way: Animals are empathic to Will, and react to her mood, for example, when Will is happy, the animals around her are happy. Animals can also read Will's mind, as seen in one issue. With the Heart of Kandrakar, Will can also create astral drops that are exact physical copies of the girls; but they have a catch; They're totally mindless. At the beginning of the New Power Arc, Matt, on the orders of the Oracle, steals all of Will's original powers and abilities, as well as the Heart of Kandrakar. This is so that she, and the other Guardians, would be able to receive the immense power and ability of the five elements in their purest form, giving them the strength to defeat the Dark Mother. The Heart of Kandrakar reappeared at the end of this story arc, and was presented to Yan Lin when she became the new Oracle of Kandrakar. Animated series In season one, Will is shown not having any power other than flight, opening portals, and the ability to unite and transform herself and her fellow Guardians. It is unknown as to why she has no elemental ability, although it can be debated that she either had not known that she had any power (note that Yan Lin had not specified that Will had the power of Quintessence or Energy: "One of the five binds the others, and with the Heart of Kandrakar, unites them, summoning and magnifying their powers".), or her power are not fully developed. How ever, she can improvise by summoning flashes of pink light from the Heart of Kandrakar, as shown in the episodes "Divide and Conquer" and "The Battle of Meridian Plains." In season two, Will is granted the power of Quintessence. Quintessence manifests itself in whitish blue lightning, which she can use to animate inanimate objects, fire offensive lightning bolts and produce a full body pulse, shockwave or discharge of electrical power and energy. In addition, her powers grant her the ability to talk to electrical appliances. It's also possible for Will to literally become one with her elemental ability (also becoming one with the nymph Xin Jing, the original possessor of Quintessence), becoming a whitish blue lightning-like being of pure electrical energy, greatly increasing and strengthening all of her powers and abilities to their absolute zenith. However this is risky and dangerous as it costs Will her humanity (both her human form, heritage and memory) which she managed to literally find with Matt's help. This occurred for the first time in the season two finale "Z is for Zenith" as a last resort when the Guardians found no other way to defeat the enhanced Lord Cedric. As the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, Will has the power to channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and therefore enter the Guardians greatly strengthening and amplifying all of their powers and abilities and transforming them into their Guardian form with colorful blue-and-pink costumes, different hairstyles, and pixie-like wings which they can all use to fly. Will can use the power of the Heart to close and,as the series progresses, open project in the Veil, release a blinding pink light from the Heart, project a force field of pink energy, create numerous fake copies that would disappear in a flash of light, reveal the true form of another, locate other Guardians using their Aurameres and show images of places and people. The Heart of Kandrakar, has a telempathic connection with Will able to instinctively respond and act on its own will when the Guardians are in danger and can absorb, activate, and merge with other magical items. When the Veil was taken down, Will soon learned how to open folds in space and time to traverse different dimensions. Unlike the comics Will does not keep the heart within her but in her backpack or, around her neck. Will has displayed the power of superhuman strength and toughness on several scales, able to use a tree like a baseball bat, catch a falling catapult like it was a football, and has a sensitivity to magic and supernatural writing and phenomena. She has empathic abilities with animals as they seem to reflect her mood and has an natural affinity for tele-transportation, being the first to wield this universal Guardian ability. She is even strong enough to break through steel or rock with but a single punch and is semi-invulnerable. She took down several of Takeda's robots on her own in a matter of seconds. The following is a list of Will's powers, abilities, and other talents she posseses: *Open and close portals in the Veil *Create Astral Drops *Reveal the true form of another *'Electrokinesis': the ability to manipulate, control, and create electrical energy. This power allows the owner to control all forms of electrical power, be it static electricity, thunder and lightning, magnetic force, or electrical pressure. *'Animation and Reanimation:' the ability to imbue life into both living and non-living organisms. *'Electric Mimicry: the ability to become one with electrical energy; in other words, to become a being made purely out of electricity . *Resurrection (via Quintessence) *Force of Life (via Quintessence) Will's powers as her status as a Guardian and Leader: *Unite the Guardians, magnifying and summoning the full powers of the girls. *Flight *Glamouring *Teletransportation *Open folds in time and space Love Life In the comic book series and animated series, Will's crush is and always has been Matt Olsen, a boy from her school who plays in a band, though their relationship has not been easy. In the comics, when Will's Astral Drop kissed him as a mistake and then slapped him across the face a day later he finds it difficult to understand Will, even finding the situation annoying. However he does mention that this makes her "special". Due to Will's insecurity she can become quickly jealous of seeing Matt with another girl and always suspects that they're dating. She even once thought Matt was flirting with Hay Lin when in truth they were just talking and making jokes. When Matt introduces Will to his friend, Mandy, she believes she must be his girlfriend due to the fact that her Astral Drop saw them hugging. She becomes cruel to Mandy even using her powers to make her lose a swimming contest. She also behaves cruelly towards Matt, saying how much of a coward he is of not telling the truth. When Mandy finally finds out the reason why Will is rude to her, she tells her that she used to date Matt when they were in kindergarten but they remained just friends after they became older. The reason why they hugged was because Mandy heard that night that her parents were going to have a divorce and Matt was comforting her. Another situation which caused Will to have an outburst was when she thought Matt liked Orube. Will screamed to him to tell her the truth and how he did not understand her going as far as saying she believed he was '''her friend. This caused Matt to become a bit annoyed by her dramatic behavior. However, Matt also has become jealous: Due to a misunderstanding, he believed Will dated Eric (Hay Lin's boyfriend) and ignored her because of this. This caused Will to be very confused as they had a romantic date weeks ago. Nevertheless the two started dating again. During a date they were attacked by Cedric who was trying to steal the Heart which Will used to save Matt from a deadly fall. Before Cedric could steal it away Matt saved Will and stopped Cedric. Because of these events Will was forced to tell Matt everything. The two of them become closer but Matt finds the responsibility of even knowing all this about Will too much to bear and he remains distant with her. Will also becomes distant with the rest of WITCH, who believed Will made a huge mistake and she should never have told him. Matt and Will find each other again soon afterward and become closer. In the New Power Arc Matt becomes more and more involved with their adventures. He starts rather behaving very seriously and is cold towards Will, making her question if he truly loves her. Yet, in Issue 83, she finally confronted Matt with the question "Do you love me... still?" and with a somewhat poetic speech, he ensures Will that he's still in love with her. After that, they share a romantic night in the W.I.T.C.H. headquarters. In Issue 50 a possible future was shown, in which Matt had broken up with Will. In the first W.I.T.C.H. novel Will falls in love with her new neighbor a cute boy who is talented in dancing. (His name is Danny Nova) However he turned out to be an alien and steals the Heart of Kandrakar from her. Will and Matther friends go to his planet to get it back. In the animated series, Will starts to date Matt, but once Matt finds out of Will's "other life", their relationship gets more complicated. In season 2 episode "T is for Trauma", Will meets Mandy, Matt's friend from summer camp. Will sees her and Matt talking after she lost the race to Mandy (Mandy is first place and Will is second place). Will quickly becomes jealous. She used her powers to beat Mandy in the second race and immedieatly regrets it. Differences in the Comic book and the TV series In the animated series Will became fast friends with the other girls of the W.I.T.C.H. team, and she is also very strong minded and relaxed. In the Comic books however she is very insecure, only becoming quick friends with Taranee at first. While she is also brave like in the TV series she sometimes feels that she is a "failure". Will is very sensitive and becomes easily hurt. Will is also very insecure about her friendship with the other girls (this could be because of her history with her former friends who backstabbed her and talked about her behind her back) she often feels guilty of letting them down. It was also shown by a "fake future dream" that Will's biggest fear is being dumped by Matt and her friends ignoring her. This was not the real future, but a fake one made by Phobos to break Will mentally, however he fails as Will has shown not to give up, and was very relieved when the Oracle told her it was a nightmare made by Phobos. Trivia *When in zenith power level Will bears the least resemblance to her normal human form of all the guardians. *Her favorite colour is Fuschia. *Her favorite subjects in school are Biology and Chemistry. *She is in the same class as Cornelia Hale. *Her hobbies are collecting frog-like items and swimming in the school team. *She likes good swimming practices, a Cobalt Blue concert, and romantic nights with Matt Olsen . *She hates quizzes, fighting with her mom, and being clumsy. *She absolutely hates when things don't go as planned. *Her favorite band is Cobalt Blue. *'Wilhelmina' is a name originating from the German language, meaning "protector". Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Humans Category:Characters that lives in Heatherfield Category:Earthlings Category:Female Characters Category:Vandom/Collins Family Category:Characters in a relationship Category:Characters with superpowers Category:W.I.T.C.H.